


The Failed Plan

by squib



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squib/pseuds/squib
Summary: Dementia thought her plan of getting together with Black Hat was full proof, but the world decided to turn the tables.





	The Failed Plan

Dementia is sick of Black Hat constantly pouring out his attention towards the nerdy scientist, Dr. Flug. Then again, she does enjoy Flug being blamed for shit he didn't do, and being yelled at for almost every stupid incident that's happened. His frightened face – well, frightened eyes through pitch black goggles – and his whimpers give her much delight, especially when it's Black Hat causing him to act this way. Was she being too heartless?

... Who cares? It's in her coldblooded nature to feel and act this way. Nothing's forcing her, nor stopping her, so why not?

Still, Black Hat gives Flug all of his attention. That may be an overstatement, but it's certainly not a lie as well. It's fairly obvious, even.

Dementia sighed, quiet for once and mulling over her thoughts in her messy room. Usually she'd whip out her electric guitar and start rocking, but she instead formed a plan. A plan for what? For finally being her boss's center of attention. How could she achieve that, though? It'd have to involve Dr. Flug–

A light bulb formed over head. She grinned, sticking her tongue out as she finished forumalting her plan. Of course! This'll be super easy, she thought as she skipped out of her room and to Flug's lab.

She didn't even waste a second before barging in, screeching his name at the top of her lungs and making said person to drop the invention they're currently working on. Flug turned around and clutched his heart, eyes wide and panting at the sudden outburst. After a minute of him calming down and Dementia giggling like the lunatic she is, he glared at her.

"Dementia! You shouldn't just trespass over people's territory! What if I was holding an explosive!?" He continued to yell. She wasn't having any of it, though. She just wanted to get this plan done and over with, and not to mention Black Hat's going to check up on the doctor soon. She didn't want to waste another minute!

... Oh yeah, she memorized her boss's schedule.

As Flug continued to shout at her about personal boundaries, she skipped towards him and took his face into her glove clad hands.

"Flug. Listen to me.  
"And furthermore–  
"FLUG!"

He flinched, finally silencing himself before staring at her.

"What?  
"Shut up for a second and let me talk, nerd," she breathed. "I have a favor to ask of you."

He rolled his eyes at this. Why would he ever do any 'favors' for her? Last time he did, Black Hat kept yelling at them for a whole week since 5.0.5 wouldn't leave their boss alone. How'd that happen? Two words. Love. Potion.

(Who wouldn't want to be hugged and kissed by a fluffy, lifesized teddy bear? Flug tried to reason, at which Black Hat almost disintegrated him for.)

"– Hey, Flug. Are you even listening!?" She groaned. He shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't. Can you run that by me again?" She rolled her eyes before speaking. "I said, would you come follow me for a bit?" He squinted his eyes at this. That's strange. Firstly, she didn't ask for any invention from him. Secondly, this is a fairly easy task to do. Lastly, why in the hell would she ask such a simple favor?

"Can't 5.0.5 do this for you instead?  
"Nope. This is exclusively for you.  
"I have work to do.  
"So?  
"It's important!  
"So?  
"Boss would have my head!  
"So?" He groaned. He knew there was no way out of this.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes–  
"Great!" Dementia cut him off, dropping her hands from his bagged head then gripping his arm. He yelped, stumbling forward and trying to keep up to her fast pace.

He's already sweating viciously under his paper bag. Dear Lord, it's almost that time of the day when Black Hat would check up on his progress. If Dementia kept up this whole favor thing 'til that time comes, he's screwed. He didn't want another beating like last time. With that thought, he blushed and rubbed his upper, gripped arm. The claw marks were still there, but they're starting to heal. That is, he's hoping they will.

"And, just stand here with me and look pretty!  
"What?" He voiced out. His brows furrowed. This was it? This was the 'favor' she asked of him? He looked around the hallway, noting that it's darker than the rest of the mansion. Confused, he questioned where he is.

"Dementia, where are we, exactly?  
"Oh, nowhere. Let's just stand here for a sec."

He groaned. He didn't have time for this! He had to finish the device before noon! Still, he let himself get dragged into this since he didn't ask what this favor of hers was before he had the chance. He mentally facepalmed at that. Why didn't he ask for some explanation and clarification beforehand?

As they're standing in the corridor, Black Hat was sitting on his chair in his darkly lit office which is located at the same hallway.

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Sometimes, paperwork unload too much stress on him. His clients wouldn't stop asking him how their devices are going, so that's why he had to check up on his scientist's progress almost every single day. Well, most of his trips were about his clients' constant nagging. Some of his visits were... For his own pleasure.

He nearly visibly blushed at the thought before shaking his head. For the past few weeks, he's been feeling things he shouldn't be feeling. His longing for the doctor's presence, his nervousness whenever Flug would decide to show his blueprints to him at his own office, his urges to smile and pat his scientist's head whenever he rants about his invention which he thinks is – dare he say it – cute, and many others.

He shuddered, suddenly feeling cold, and so he stood up and put on his usual coat. He decided to ditch his paperwork since he had to check up on Flug, anyway. With that, he grabbed his cane and swung his office door open, slamming it close behind him. Breathing in, he put on his usual poker face and began to walk down the hallway.

He could hear murmurs up ahead, and he frowned. To whom could those voices be? Out of pure curiousity, his steps increased in speed until he could make out the murmuring figures. Were those... Dementia and Flug?

"Flug, Dementia, what are you–"

It happened.

Black Hat's eyes widened and he felt a mix of emotions – mostly unbridled rage and envy – boiling inside of him at the sudden action. Flug stood frozen, shocked and flustered and confused.

This onslaught of emotions was brought on by Dementia lifting up Flug's paper bag and placing her lips unto the doctor's.

Neither of the three spoke. Flug was still frozen, Dementia was waiting in anticipation, and Black Hat's hands were twitching.

This is it, the lizard hybrid thought. This is it! Black Hat would pull Flug away and then claim her as his! Yes, this plan is full proof–

Without another wasted second, Dementia found herself on the floor whilst Flug was suddenly jerked to his boss's side.

She looked up, confused and albeit a bit hurt. What just happened? She looked at Black Hat then at Flug, and continued doing so before Black Hat himself snarled.

"Go. Away."

His words shocked her. This wasn't what's supposed to happen! She should be hiding behind Black Hat, not Flug!

"What–  
"I told you to get out of my sight.  
"But!–  
"OUT! AWAY!"

Only hurt filled her. She stood up, glaring at him before turning to the root of her problem – Flug. With a huff, she stomped off, tears threatening to slide down her face.

No, she thought. This... Situation, shouldn't, and wouldn't, make her cry. Nope. She's better than this.

The sound of a confused and worried growl caught her attention. Looking up, she saw 5.0.5 in a maid outfit, dusting a vase. She sniffed, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

"It's nothing, bear." 5.0.5 was left concerned for their – what they assumed – friend, but decided not to push her. They know when and when not to question one's problems. Besides, they have a job to do anyway.

After that whole ordeal, Flug was left confused behind a fuming Black Hat. His boss was still huffing, hunched over and definitely red in the face. He cleared his throat, yet immediately regretted it when it had caught Black Hat's attention.

Said man turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes. Flug gulped, fiddling his lab coat.

"Weren't you too hard on her?" He stuttered. "I think forcing her to go away was too much–

"Shut up."

He blinked. What?

"Just... Just shut up," Black Hat forced himself to say.

As they stared at each other for another solid minute, Black Hat finally groaned and took a step forward. Flug still stood in the same spot, not daring to take a step back. He was suddenly yanked forward by Black Hat, and without thinking – said man lifted up his bag and kissed him.

His heart stopped. Out of fear? Shock?

... Joy?

Without getting a chance to respond to the rather awkward kiss, he was shoved off. He blinked and looked up, only to watch as Black Hat stormed off, a mad blush on his dark face.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, he kept on thinking as he turned a corner. Why'd he kiss him without giving a warning!?

As he beated himself up over the action he most certainly did not regret, he didn't notice Flug's grin before the paper bag was pulled down by gravity, making the lovesick fool's grin disappear beneath the thin brown paper.

**Author's Note:**

> ;v; I ship PaperHat so much. What'd y'all think of my first take on this?


End file.
